ET
by evanida
Summary: Jack's just left, and Ianto's crushed. He goes to a bar, and finds a little hurt, and little comfort.  Songfic ish, uses Katy Perry's E.T  Ianto/Jack, Ianto/oc friendship Jack/others hinted. A/N Rated T to be safe if I continue...


Ianto sat in the bar, sipping his drink. As much as he wanted to get wasted, he knew that would be a very irresponsible thing to do. There was a singer, a girl that was there frequently. She and Ianto conversed, but weren't on first name terms. She always called him Mr. Jones, and he called her Miss Smith. When he had asked her name, she had only given him that in a laughing matter that suggested it wasn't really her name. The song she was singing shattered his already broken heart.

You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil?<br>Could you be an angel?

Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating<br>Leaves my body glowing

He had heard the song before, on the radio. Jack had thought it hilarious and said who ever had written it must have met him. Ianto knew the other man had been right the first night they'd kissed. Jack was lethal.

They say, be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you 

You're from a whole 'nother world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light

Kiss me, kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

Take me, take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction 

Ianto had seen Jack's DNA, something even Owen wasn't allowed to do (Captain's orders). It was twisted in a way that no human's was. Jack was obviously out of his time, and Ianto worked in the archives. He knew Jack had been with torchwood since –basically- it's founding.

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

You're so supersonic  
>Wanna feel your powers<br>Stun me with your lasers  
>Your kiss is cosmic<br>Every move is magic

You're from a whole 'nother world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light 

Extraterrestrial…truly the best word for Jack.

Kiss me, kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

This is transcendental  
>On another level<br>Boy, you're my lucky star 

Ianto couldn't resist snorting. He found this so heart-wrenchingly hilarious. All of it. Jack running off with the man who'd saved Ianto's life at Torchwood One, who insisted he help Ianto get to Cardiff but took a detour to 14th century China, Pompeii on Volcano Day, Earth in the 26th century, Mars present day, and to meet Queen Victoria, conveniently missing their destination and taking Ianto to help him deal with alien threats (or angry Queens) as Ianto was a very good diplomat.

I wanna walk on your wave length  
>And be there when you vibrate<br>For you I'll risk it all  
>All<p>

Kiss me, kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

Extraterrestrial  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

That was the end of the song. The girl came over to Ianto, looking heartbroken herself.

"Mr. Jones," She smiled sadly at him. "I am so sorry." She whispered. He frowned. "The Captain always was a bit confused about who to love." She said, tucking her straight brown hair behind her ear, hazel eyes filling with tears.

"You know Jack?" Ianto asked, knowing he wouldn't be surprised if Jack had slept with her.

"Very well," The girl said dryly.

"How?" Ianto asked, not very interested. She turned and looked at him.

"His my dad," She answered. Ianto nodded; it didn't surprise him.

"Well, kinda anyway. It's a bit complicated. He's one of my dads. I have two. And a mother. And…a non-humanoid parent…so yeah. Really complicated. I'm Astrid, by the way," She added

"Ianto," Ianto answered. She nodded.

"He'll be back in three months for you, a year and three months for him," She said.

"How?" Ianto asked.

"People assume that time is a straight line from cause to effect, when in reality, from a non-linear, non-subjective view point, it's more of a wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey ball," Astrid answered. Ianto must have still looked confused.

"Time travel; a bit wacky…since, well, the start of time…or maybe the end…or the middle," Astrid trailed off, grinning manically. "He'll come back for you." She told him, touching his shoulder and leaving.


End file.
